Teruo Suzuki
or also known as or Orphnoch King. He was an orphaned boy rescued by Naoya Kaido. Unknown to everyone, he's the most powerful Orphnoch in Kamen Rider 555. He is of a special type who possesses the power to "complete" Orphnoch' evolution, removing all traces of humanity in the process while granting a long life. Unlike others, the Orphnoch King can disintegrate and eat them instantly. History Kamen Rider 555 Rescued & Orphaned An anti-social young boy who was orphaned when his parents died in a fire caused by the Barnacle Orphnoch. Teruo was placed in the orphanage run by Smart Brain until Kaido took him to his home and later stayed and lived in Keitarō's laundry mat, unaware of his immense power. Rise of Orphnoch King By episode 45, Teruo began to act strangely and was eventually revealed to be the Orphnoch King in Episode 47. Whenever Teruo blacks out, the Orphnoch persona emerges from his shadow to consume the lifeforce of Orphnoch, in which to fully mature. After being taken by Kiba in episode 50, Teruo eventually transformed completely into the Arch Orphnoch which caused him to die and have the Orphnoch King take over his body thanks to Kyoji Murakami who fully awakens him by sacrificing his life. Fully awakened, the Arch Orphnoch fully evolved Saeko much to Takuma's fright after beating Faiz. It took Yuji's sacrifice and Faiz Blaster Form's Blaster Crimson Smash to defeat the Arch Orphnoch. Post Battle After the epic battle between all the riders, it was revealed that the Orphnoch King was powerful enough to withstand the assault from the Kamen Riders. Arch Orphnoch barely survived and was mortally wounded, placed in a stasis tank under Smart Brain's secret facility by the only genetically stable Saeko. Because his fate was never determined, it's unknown if he will ever return or remain dormant for eternity. Kamen Rider Decade All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker The Arch Orphnoch was part of Dai-Shocker's army in the World of Decade that was wiped out by a gathering of 25 Kamen Riders. The Arch Orphnoch was wounded by Den-O and Decade. Afterwards, it reappears among the troops that help Ikadevil against various Kamen Riders. The Arch Orphnoch briefly faces Blade, before being completely destroyed by the combined Final Form Rides of Blade, Faiz and Kiva, wielded respectively by Diend, Decade and Momotaros. World of the Rider War The Arch Orphnoch was among a trio of Orphnoch who were part of a gathering of monsters which were revived by Super Apollo Geist in the World of the Rider War through a surplus of Life Energy which he had gained during his wedding to the Fangire Queen. These three Orphnoch were combined to create a copy of the strongest Orphnoch from the World of Faiz, the Tiger Orphnoch. This Tiger Orphnoch is later destroyed by Decade Complete Form's Enhanced Dimension Kick. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen However, the Arch Orphnoch is revived in Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen as a commander of Dai-Shocker. Later on, they reveal their alliance with Dai-Zangyack, and face the army of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. The Arch Orphnoch is briefly seen fighting Kamen Rider Super-1 and it was presumably destroyed once again. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z The Arch Orphnoch was one of the resurrected monsters in the Space Shocker army which fought a combined force of Kamen Riders, and as they approached the . He engaged , and was eventually destroyed by his Sharivan Crash finisher. Kamen Rider Wizard The Arch Orphnoch was one of the dead monsters that had their souls sealed in the world within the Magic Stone, an artificial world that although allows the monsters to reincarnate there, also is a prison that stops them from returning to Earth. In that world, the reborn Arch Orphnoch was Amadum's loyal servant. With the Batta Yummy and Alternatives 01, they attacked and defeated Beast when he intruded in Amadum's lair as he planned to harness the Kamen Riders power, forcing Beast to his proper place in space and time. The three monsters later appeared to capture the young Haruto and Koyomi, fighting off Haruto, Rinko, and Shunpei, when they tried to stop them. They brought the children to Amadum as Tsukasa Kadoya gave him the thirteenth and last Rider Ring (Fourze). However, Decade, leading the Riders refused to fight Haruto, saying they fought for human freedom and not just justice, engaging Amadum's monsters. The Arch Orphnoch, Batta Yummy and Alternative, along with several other monsters, were destroyed by Wizard and Decade. Kamen Rider Taisen The Arch Orphnoch appears in flashback fighting Faiz while Kaixa fought the Horse Orphnoch in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. Profile *Height: 216 cm *Weight: 149 kg Powers and abilities *'Human Form:' Like all members of his race, he can transform from Orphnoch to human. *'Orphnoch Creation:' As an Orphnoch, he can use his tentacles or weapons to eliminate the hearts of their victims in a burst of flames. It isn't seen or checked. *'Superhuman Strength:' He has great physical strength, able to push his opponents to great distances. *'Superhuman Resistance:' He can resist the attacks, even the Exceed Charge of the Kamen Riders. *'Superhuman Agility:' He can avoid the attacks of his enemies. *'Fire Ball:' He can shoot an explosive ball of fire against his opponents, even destroyed the SB-555V Auto Vajin. *'Tentacles:' His tentacles can destroy, disintegrate and petrify the Orphnoch in a mineral with blue flames. *'Laser Fingers:' His fingers can shoot lasers that destroy, disintegrate and petrify the Orphnoch in a mineral with blue flames. Behind the scenes Portrayal Teruo Suzuki is portrayed by . As the Arch Orphnoch, his suit actor was , Jun Watanabe (渡辺 淳 Watanabe Jun). Notes *Being based on a grasshopper, the Arch Orphnoch physically resembles the first Kamen Rider. * It is ironic to note that Teruo's initial death is similar to Takumi as they both died from a fire accident before becoming Orphnochs. * Teruo's fate of becoming the antagonist's king is the greatest irony in the history of Kamen Rider as Teruo himself isn't aware of his identity to the end, making him unable to defy his own fate either by will or not. ** Teruo's fate as the final antagonist would later be succeeded by Hajime Aikawa, but unlike Teruo, Hajime is aware of his place and tried his best to fight it.